


Mei's Bikini

by TriforceAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of other ships, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, ZarMei - Freeform, body positivity pushing away body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Mei is too nervous to wear a bikini on the beach but Zarya makes sure she knows she's beautiful.





	Mei's Bikini

A vacation is something that everyone needs from time to time. Even if it is a short few day trip for a group of friends.

Several of the people that Mei had met from before Overwatch had fallen to when she woke from Cyrostatis had come to this occasion, many that she referred to as family.

And even one that she had developed a crush on.

Aleksandra Zaryanova.

Or Zarya for short.

A beach day was what they had all decided on. Everyone was eager to relax and have fun. Sure enough most of the men stuck together, grilling with Jack or even playing football, or also called soccer in America, down the beach.

Though they were all getting their rear ends kicked by Lena and Zarya.

Everyone was out and about having fun in the sun...except Mei.

Mei stood in the changing room, staring at herself in the mirror and hating the image that stared back at her. Normally she never thought of her weight as a problem. She knew that she wasn't as thin as Hana but she never showed much skin either...until that day.

The bathing suit she had gotten was a dark blue bikini. When she had first gotten it she didn't think anything of it. Wearing it now made her feel very self conscious of how much skin she was showing. No one would find her plush stomach and her round bottom appealing. Especially not Zarya.

The woman was the walking definition of fitness and health.

Shaking her head at herself she pulled on the large tshirt Reinhardt have given her once. It covered most of her body, reaching down to her knees but at least now she felt more comfortable to go out of this dressing room.

She stepped out onto the hot sand, finding the others who weren't playing the ball game sitting off to the side, seeming to just be enjoying the sun.

Angela sat on her towel next to Fareeha, smoothing sun block all along her back and shoulders. Hana laid on her stomach next to her boyfriend Lucio playing a video game on a hand held device as Lucio played music from his Sonic Amplifier.

Upon seeing Mei making her way towards them in the large shirt all eyes of those in the sun turned towards her.

“Mei, aren't you warm?” Fareeha asked out of concern as Mei laid out her towel and sat down, digging her toes into the sand.

“No I'm fine,” Mei responded though the sweat dripping down the side of her face seemed to prove otherwise.

“Don't you have a bathing suit?” Hana asked, pausing her game to look up at her.

Mei flushed. “Yes I'm wearing it...”

“Well come on then. Let your skin free,” Lucio encouraged. Mei bit her lip and stared at their smiling faces. She considered them all her family. But she was afraid of the comments. If they were encouraging her why would they make fun of her?

No one really had seen her in anything but her large fluffy coat.

“But I...” she said, hesitation in her voice. Angela nodded her head, understanding now what was ailing her.

“We won't judge Mei. You are beautiful no matter what you look like,” she encouraged.

Mei stared down at the large tshirt and then took a deep breath, starting to life the bottom edge of her shirt to pull it off.

“Oi, no, keep that on no one wants to see that,” came a familiar voice. Junkrat.

“Jamison!” Farreha snapped at the man who started to snicker softly as Mei tugged the shirt back over her legs and looked away.

“Severely uncalled for,” Angela growled at him.

“Boop,” Lucio said, lifting his amplifier and shooting a blast, sending Junkrat down the beach into a sand dune.

“Excuse me,” Mei said softly, standing up an running back to the dressing room. Once there she closed the door to the stall she had used before and sat down.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her lap.

She knew she should listen to her friends and not listen to someone like Junkrat but she couldn't help feeling this way.

What if they were just saying those things to be nice to her?

“Mei?” came the sound of Zarya's voice. “Mei are you in here?”

Mei wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and she stood, opening the door a crack.

“There you are, are you okay?” the taller woman asked, noting the redness of her eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Mei shook her head, stepping back into the room, Zarya slipping inside and closing the door. Large strong arms pulled her close, hugging her gently.

“Do not listen to what that rat says. You are beautiful Mei,” she said softly to her. Mei wrapped her arms around her and pressed her face into her arm, sobbing softly.

“You're just saying that,” she said quietly.

“No my little snowflake,” Zarya responded instantly, pulling back enough so that she could stare into her eyes. “I am not. I find you to be very beautiful.”

Mei blinked back more tears and then pulled off her glasses to wipe off the specks her lashes had left from her tears.

“I declare that you should go out there and prove him wrong. Show him that you don't need to be stick thin to be beautiful. I will be right there beside you to prove it as well,” Zarya said with a smile. “And if anyone says otherwise I will break them.”

Mei glanced over Zarya's toned body, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she eyed the bikini she wore. Why couldn't she have confidence like Zarya?

She wasn't stick thin like the other girls but no one went after her with cruel comments. Then again she could pummel anyone into the ground should they say anything.

Mei stepped back and slowly pulled off the large shirt, glancing at the ground as she stood in front of her crush in a bikini.

Zarya laid her hands on her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror. “See? Beautiful.”

Mei flushed softly and looked at Zarya over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said, turning herself around again and wrapping her arms around the larger woman. Zarya smiled, hugging her in return.

Slowly the two pulled apart and she flushed softly at how close they were. Like a magnet they moved together, lips laying against one another.

Mei's cheeks burst into a soft red, heart hammering in her chest. How long she had waited for this. Waited for a kiss with Zarya.

Slowly Mei pulled away, staring up at her beautiful eyes.

“Was that okay?” Zarya asked softly. Mei nodded her head, her arms holding onto the other woman tightly.

“What about this?” she asked then, moving closer and resting her lips against her bare shoulder, teeth toying with the strap of her bikini.

“That's okay,” she whispered, her fingers sliding into the pink locks of hair.

A soft hum was her reply and she felt he hands that were around her waist slide to gently run over her stomach.

“Perfect,” Zarya mumbled, reaching behind Mei's head with other other hand and pulled her pin from her hair, her chestnut locks tumbling down to her shoulders. “May I continue?”

Mei's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

Zarya pulled back enough to peck her forehead. “I want you to be my little snowflake.”

Mei smiled at that, her hands resting on Zarya's shoulders and tucking underneath both of her straps. Smiling at this Zarya undid the back of Mei's bikini as well, exposing her breasts.

Just as Mei pulled Zarya's top from her body Mei gasped softly as Zarya's hands found her breasts, molding them into her hands.

A soft whimper of pleasure passed through her lips, her body pressing into Zarya's gently to gain more of her touch.

Zarya smiled, fingers gently pinching one of her nipples as she leaned down to kiss her again, her other hand untying her bottoms.

“My little Mei, let me make you feel wonderful,” she said to her. “If you will allow me.”

“Y-yes, please.”

Instantly Zarya lifted her up with her strong arms, resting Mei's legs on either side of her head and guiding her back to rest her back against the wall.

Mei had never thought she would be held up by these strong arms and be pleasured like this.

She gasped at the first feel of that hot tongue against her, her body quivering with the need for more.

“You taste sweet,” Zara whispered up to her. “Like I had imagined.”

“Z-zarya!” she gasped, hands tugging at her pink locks, especially as that devilish tongue dipped back down below.

One arm kept on her back, keeping her from falling but kept her up on her shoulders. The other hand was somewhere else, unknown to Mei until she heard that soft moan from the other woman.

Zarya was pleasuring herself.

Mei never really did things for herself in this nature. She tended to focus on her work and helping with what she could with Overwatch.

This would certainly not last long with how good Zarya made her feel.

Grasping her own breasts she kept herself from bucking as Zarya lapped at her further, toying with the small bundle of nerves to make her see stars.

She trembled against her, one hand flying down to grip her hair again as she felt her release coming closer.

Feeling her quivering on her shoulders Zarya worked faster, Mei crying out loudly as she released suddenly against her lips.

A breathy moan escaped Zarya as well, her legs shaking slightly from her own.

Slowly she pulled Mei down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sitting herself next to her soon after.

“How did that feel?” Zarya asked softly, fixing Mei's bikini back onto her body and then her own.

“Amazing,” she said with a small shy smile. “Thank you.”

“Does that prove how beautiful I think you are?” she asked. Mei shifted a little and nodded. If she did'nt think she was beautiful she wouldn't have done something like that for her.

“Yes...thank you,” she said softly.

Zarya smiled and leaned over to peck a soft kiss to her forehead. “Now, why don't you come outside with me?”

“I'll rub lotion on you for you,” Mei said with a flush. To rub those muscles like that...If she kept thinking like that she would need to ask for more help.

“I look forward to it,” she said, kissing her forehead again and then standing up. Mei stood with her and rest her arm on her elbow.

Zarya held the shirt out to her then. Mei glanced at it and then pushed it back shaking her head. She shouldn't wear it.

She should try to have some confidence.

“What if someone makes a comment again...?” she asked softly. Zarya pulled her close by the hip.

“Then I will break them.”

 


End file.
